Among Legends and Heroes
by killedbygunfire
Summary: Prologue: Since the year 255 B.C. has the Macedonian army pushed forward from its 3 origin cities of Thessalonica, Larissa, and Thermon. Under the command of the valiant generals Aristoxenus of Thessalonica and Amopaon of Piraeus, has much glory been rest
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **  
The march of 6,000 Macedonian troops, upon horseback and phalanx formation shook the ground and walls of the city Patavium. Its residents, garrison of 6,400 soldiers, and commanding generals Marcus Julius and Flavius Elagabalus have been besieged for over 3 months by the Macedonian army commanded by the well-known victors Aristoxenus of Thessalonica and Amopaon of Piraeus. This day the Roman army will leave the gates to contest the conquerors of many cities, and the killers of many. The Macedonian army sets up on top of a steadily sloping hill, with trees for their 300 archers and 200 peltasts to take cover behind.  
Amopaon turns to Aristoxenus, "General Aristoxenus, our archer columns are far too close to the back of our phalanxes, and if we shall keep this formation then during the confrontation surely we will have losses from our own volleys."  
Aristoxenus replies, "My dear Amopaon, how long have we fought together? How many enemies have we slain side by side? I would think your trust of my decisions would be quite strong by now. I can promise you that the provisions in the line are fine, and will work well within the battle."  
Amopaon says, "As you say general."

Aristoxenus commands, "Now my dear friend, go and enforce the north sector of our battle line, I shall enforce our southern sector."  
Phalanx men take their positions side by side, along a mile long front line. Archers and peltasts are close behind them while taking cover in the trees, to conceal their presence as well too protect themselves from the return of enemy fire. The Roman forces have left the protection of their walled city Patavium, and the 6,400 men garrison are lining up to confront the Macedonian line. Marcus Julius sends the first three waves of infantry, consisting of Hastati and Principles, toward the Macedonian lines in 3 waves. Each waves consisting of roughly 650 men.  
Aristoxenus yells to the phalanx men, archers, and peltasts, "Macedonians! We have fought together in many battles! Have I not only kept you alive, but also brought you victory and fame?! You fight today not only for the honor of yourself, but also for the honor of your family, and your home country of Macedonia! Fight well, fight till you can fight no more, keep your blades blooded, and your spirits high! The gods are with us today, as long as you remain brave and courageous; I can promise that the gods will bring you home alive, and to see the days after this battle! Be brave and fight well men...heroes of Macedonia!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **  
The first column of the Roman line comes within archer range, the order to open fire spreads threw out the archer and peltast column. The archers pull back as they hear their commanders simultaneously yell the order to fire. Arrows sore across the air into ranks of men, piercing armor and skin alike. 2 and 3 arrows at a time impale into men's torsos sending them to the ground spilling blood out of the newly formed penetrations. Other arrows find their home in the necks of the Romans, sending them wriggling to the ground gasping for life while blood fills their lungs and gushes from their mouths. Macedonian peltasts send 2 meter long bronzed tipped javelins into the front line of the advancing enemy. Those that hit shields dig themselves in and render them useless. Those that hit men and flesh skewer the foes, causing entrails and blood to spew forth ward while toppling them to the ground. The few that had managed to dodge the barrage of arrows and javelins soon hit the devastating 6-meter long sarissa spear used by the Macedonian phalanx men. Once in range the phalanx men took a step forward using the Roman soldier's momentum against them. Man hits spear, in a burst of blood and carnage. Many of the soldiers being decapitated by the lengthy spears while others impaled themselves 2 meters onto the deadly points. This decimation and destruction of the roman onslaught lasts the whole 3 waves of Roman infantry sent at the Macedonian lines. As phalanx men would break spears on the enemy, the man behind him would step forth to fill in the hole. Thus the man would drop back to pick up a new spear and continue the roman carnage. After the killing off the 3 waves, all 1950 men, the Roman attacks were halted for the following 15 minutes. Macedonian lines, dirty, tired, and sweaty reformed into their ranks. Wiping sweat, dirt and blood from their eyes, the Macedonians realized few men were lost while killing off over 1500 Romans. The moral of the troops along the lines soared until...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **  
Macedonian scout horns blow, on the horizon comes to sight the Julii legionnaire cavalry. This cavalry armored enough to break a phalanx spear line, and strong enough to take 10 Macedonians to 1 legionnaire cavalryman. The Macedonians chanting the moral raising sayings and grasping their spears tight, braced themselves for the tough battle in front of them. 600 Roman cavalry soldiers kick hard, sending their armored horses to a full out sprint toward the Macedonian lines. Following the cavalry are 800 Roman infantry consisting of Principles and Legionnaires. Archers let lose a hail of arrows, missing the riders or failing to penetrate the thick armor in which they wear. Peltasts volley javelins, all missing the quick agile horses of the cavalrymen. Loud crashes of metal, man, horse, and earth thunder out along the Macedonian lines as the cavalry crashes into ranks of phalanx men. Heavily armored horses shatter through spears and fall into a column of men, killing 5 to 6 at a time, sending riders falling to the ground or into raised spears at the back of the column. The horse soldiers opened up 12 holes within the Macedonian spear lines. Following the cavalry charge the Roman legionnaires and principles serge into the bloody chaotic holes of death and destruction. Phalanx men draw their Spatas and begin hand-to-hand combat with the roman legionnaires. Macedonian after Macedonian falls before the skilled sword work of the Romans. Inside the fray the life of men are decided by Roman's metal armor and the Macedonian leather armor, almost 3 Macedonians die to 1 Roman. Men's screams with spraying blood, torsos hacked and organs spilled upon the ground are the sight all in the bloody Macedonian ranks. The strength of the line begins to fail, as the phalanx commanders tell their battalions to engage in a fighting retreat up the hill. Roman blades of steel thrust into stomachs spilling out innards. Mutilated Macedonian bodies litter the side of the hill covering it with the stench of death and staining it red with blood. The remaining phalanx men take better defensive positions upon the top of the hill. The Romans begin to fall back to their main group because of the high casualties taken from the attack on the battle lines. Of the 1400 roman cavalry and infantry assaulting the lines, 100 cavalry with 300 infantry stagger back to their main battle force lead by Marcus Julius, The Macedonian suffering many breaks along the front endure 1600-1700 casualties along with the loss of strategic ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**  
Aristoxenus after witnessing the battle turns to Amopaon, saying "Amopaon, we must assault the Romans before they attack our lines again. We shall confront Marcus Julius and Flavius Elagabalus in front of our own lines, once they are dead the roman lines will break, and the battle shall be ours."  
Amopaon replies "But Aristoxenus, without our cavalry in the back of our lines to protect the flanks, we will be out flanked and our lines will break, what then? We will be stuck between a running army and an onslaught Romans, and our fate will be sealed."

Aristoxenus responds "Good friend Amopaon, you underestimate what a roman will go through if his honor is challenged. I can promise you that once challenged, Marcus Julius will confront me, along with his cavalry. We need not worry about any flanking maneuvers from the enemy. We will have our cavalry in the middle of our battlefront, and half of the phalanx men on the left, and the other half on the right. Is this understood?"  
Amopaon says agreeing "Yes commander, I will spread the word" Salutes Aristoxenus "Honor and courage to you good general."  
The order spreads threw out the ranks to being assault preparations. Phalanx men, archers, and peltasts all draw up their Spata's and shields. Phalanx men to their left, just as many to their right, Amopaon and Aristoxenus begin their march toward the Roman lines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:  
**The battered troops of the Roman legions arrive back to the main battle group under the command of Marcus Julius. The remnants of the old fighting divisions mix in with the idle ones that have not seen combat yet.  
Marcus Julius turns to Flavius "Do you hear them Flavius? The stomping feet of death approach us. Soon Aristoxenus and Amopaon shall be upon our ranks. What have you of this?  
Flavius responds "We shall fend them off, Macedonian armor and men are no match for the valor of our legionnaires."  
Marcus Julius responds, "Yes Flavius, as always you calm my thoughts, you are right, this day will be won not by brute strength but by the bravery within our units and of us as well."  
Over the constant noise of the footsteps from the Macedonian phalanx men cries a voice yelling "Marcus Julius! Marcus Julius! Show yourself!" Marcus runs with the rest of his cavalry to the front of the line, standing 200 meters from him is Aristoxenus yelling his name, and Amopaon standing next to him bearing his weapon.  
Aristoxenus yells at Marcus "Marcus Julius, for too long now has our soldiers bloodied their swords with us standing back! It is time now to prove our honor and battle one another…face to face! Do you take my challenge and defend the so called glory of Rome or do you spit in its face and deny my request!?"  
Marcus yells back "Noble Aristoxenus, there is no reason that the general of an invading army should at all have the honor of such a duel with me! But I am not one to turn down challenges, and I always defend the glory and honor of my dear Rome! If you so wish, our men will do battle around us. We shall soon figure who is the better man!"  
Aristoxenus yells, while pulling on his helm "Let it be than, we fight!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **  
Roman battle horns blow.  
Marcus and Flavius charge first yelling "For Rome!" followed 10 meters behind by their cavalry guards, they will not interfere with the actual battle, they are here just make sure nobody gets in their way. Then another 150 yards behind them on either side is the line of infantry at a full out sprint.  
Aristoxenus and Amopaon kick their steeds hard and yell "Come Macedonians! Ride! Ride!" Set up in the same formation as Romans. Aristoxenus, Marcus, Amopaon, and Flavius all in full gallop near close to each other, all of them with swords extended toward their enemy.  
Amopaon and Flavius are the first to meet in combat, both screaming hard they come within striking range. Amopaon takes his sword and supports the blade side opposite from Flavius with his palm, he intends to end this quick. In a quick motion Flavius swings and is parried by Amopaon. Then with the running speed of his horse and the accuracy of his sword, the blade is slid threw Flavius's neck. Amopaon continues to gallop as Flavius's head in a shower of blood is thrown 20 feet from his body, with a crash to the ground, Flavius's decapitated body falls from his horse. The general Flavius is no more. A second after the beheading of Flavius, Aristoxenus and Marcus Julius meet in battle. This time Marcus is the first to make his move, and swings straight at Aristoxenus's neck, but parried by the fast motion of Aristoxenus's own sword. Quickly before Marcus rides past, Aristoxenus puts the hilt of his sword out breaking Marcus's nose, sending him off his horse to the ground. Marcus scrambles to his feet and grasps his sword expecting Aristoxenus to make another pass on his horse at him. But instead Aristoxenus waits for the guards of both generals to catch up and form a circle around him, he dismounts, gets into a fighting stance.  
Aristoxenus turns to Marcus "I called you out here and you were honorable enough to allow me to battle you one on one, the least I could do would be give you a fair battle."  
Marcus replies "that is very noble of you good Aristoxenus, too bad you won't live long enough for anyone else to know about it."  
Just then the two infantry lines meet around the enclosed generals, the sound of men and metal colliding deafens out all noise for a period of a few seconds. Death is no stranger to these fields, and the gates of Hades shall be busy today. Right after the crash the screams of dieing men fill the ears of all. Arrows soar across the air from both Macedonian and Roman archers flying into the closely packed infantry, up in the front of the chaos Romans and Macedonian infantry drop like flies, both killing each other at a astonishing rate. Blood soon puddles all across the field as the dead number up within a short period of time. All this pain and death can still not mask the tension generated from the encircled generals. The talking between the two has stopped, it is time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **  
Marcus lunges at Aristoxenus catching him off guard. Aristoxenus parries the blow but falls to the ground, Marcus jabs at him on the ground and he parries his sword to the left of his body, then again to the right. Marcus grabs the sword with both hands and jabs down, Aristoxenus rolls just in time to avoid the deadly blade. He staggers to his feet and turns to Marcus. Marcus lunges at him again, before he can swing Aristoxenus kicks sand straight in his face and swings at him, this attack being parried by Marcus. Aristoxenus swings another time catching the disoriented Marcus in his left forearm, forcing a screech of pain out of the Roman general. Marcus instinctively swings back at Aristoxenus catching him across the face. Aristoxenus steps back and checks his wound. The cut is light across his face, just deep enough to draw blood. He swings at Marcus once more, the blow is parried but he comes around with the fist of his left hand and smashes Marcus's jaw. He goes to swing down upon Marcus's head, but Marcus slides and tackles himself and Aristoxenus to the ground. Marcus turns over and slashes at Aristoxenus, he misses as his sight is still blurred, then he takes Aristoxenus's knee to the face. Marcus falls straight on his back blood pouring from various cuts all over, Aristoxenus walks away from the groveling general listening to the sounds of death all around him, and waits for his opponent to get his weapon again and continue the fight. Marcus comes about himself and grabs his gladius, gets himself up, and ready to fight once more. Aristoxenus walks over and Marcus jabs at him, Aristoxenus cuts to the right and avoids the blade from hitting his torso, but it catches him in the left bicep. Screaming out in pain Aristoxenus sees his opportunity, he jabs his sword up into Marcus's stomach and out his back, blood shoots all over his arm. Marcus shakes violently once or twice and let's go of his sword, falling out of Aristoxenus's arm and thumping on the ground. Marcus standing there, blood drizzling out from his mouth, his eyes start to glaze over, and shakes violently again when Aristoxenus removes the blade from his stomach. Aristoxenus goes to finish Marcus off, pulls his sword back, and with a uppercut jab, the sword slices vertical into his head from the bottom of his jaw, just far enough to wear it protrudes just out the top of his hairline threw his helmet, blood spews all over the front of Aristoxenus as the sword settles in Marcus's head. Aristoxenus removes the sword, and pushes Marcus's still standing lifeless body over. The once mighty and beloved roman faction leader, bloody and limp, hits the ground with a dead thud.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:  
**"Marcus Julius is dead! Marcus Julius is dead! Retreat to Patavium!" These words spread throughout the Roman battle line like wildfire. Romans not dead or dieing on the ground sprint in a full out retreat to the only safe haven within the battlefield, the inner city of Patavium, there the high walls and tower defenses will surely last them till reinforcements…so they think. The Macedonian cavalry around the once fighting generals take no time in charging after the worn out foot infantry of the Roman Legions. Chaos reins supreme within the mob of retreating lines, Romans push each other towards the advancing Macedonian cavalry just so they have a better chance at survival. The result is pure carnage and decimation of the cowardly warriors. The first of the tired and frightened legionnaires get to the gateway of the mighty city Patavium and order that the doors be opened. The gates swing open as the horde of running Romans push their way within the city. Threw the mob, bloody Macedonian cavalry hack their way threw the gateway into the city, there after dismounting and slaughtering the Romans at the opening mechanism to the city. The Macedonians capture the Patavium's gateway, panic spreads. The once "brave soldiers of Rome" hide within plebeian's homes as they throw their armor out windows and in cellars trying to blend with the crowd, and avoid certain slaughter. The last remnants of the once proud army under Marcus Julius are found, and there after executed without mercy. Following the triumphant Macedonian cavalry comes the bulk of Macedonian phalanx men, leading them in front, are their victorious leaders. Aristoxenus of Thessalonica and Amopaon of Piraeus, leaders to the armies of Macedonian, killers of Marcus Julius and Flavius Elagabalus, conquers of Patavium and Venetia, ride into the city of Patavium placing themselves among legends and heroes for all time. Patavium and Venetia are now under their control.****

Glossary:  
Phalanx- Ancient spear formation, tightly packed with long sarissa or hoplite spears.  
Spatas- Longer gladius like sword used by Greek and Macedonians.


End file.
